High Achiever
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: Post Class 3-E. Internationally acclaimed for her research on AIRB – Artificial Recombinant Imitation Blood – that had led to the scientific breakthrough in creating blood that had no significant discrimination between different people, Okuda Manami was awarded the Nobel Prize for Medicine for her efforts.


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

 **High Achiever**

* * *

Her hands were shaking.

" _For her revolutionary research and successful creation of an artificial blood based on her internationally acclaimed thesis_ "The Exploration and Creation of AIRB – Artificial Recombinant Imitation Blood,"the announcer stated. " _We are hereby proud to award Miss Okuda Manami of Ixion Research Institute of Japan the Nobel Prize for Medicine."_

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her evening dress – a deep navy blue piece that Kaede had helped chose for her – one last time before stepping out from behind the backstage and into the centre where the Chairman of the Norwegian Nobel Committee and the announcer was patiently waiting for her.

Manami relaxed her face into a bright smile, taking one step at a time.

" _Her work has benefited many people, not only within Japan itself, but globally as a whole. Altruistic in her intentions, she had worked hard to promote AIRB outside of Japan – even working closely with a few multinational companies to mass produce AIRB so that it may be readily received and used by patients in need worldwide–"_

The announcer was speaking in pure English – fast and eloquent, though with a hint of an accent that was native to the Norwegian speaker. Manami was proud to say that she could follow the flow of the announcement very well as compared to her adolescent years where she spent cursing the subject in school. It was an accomplishment, a defining mark that acknowledges far she had come since her time in Class 3-E.

Just like how winning a Nobel Prize at the tender age of twenty-nine was another bright achievement in her life.

" _Congratulations on your achievement, Miss Okuda Manami."_

Through the flashes of the cameras and the thunderous claps, blinking away her daze state, Manami found herself standing in front of the elderly chairman, his hand outstretched for her to take. A quick glance to her side, she could see the royal family standing up alongside with the crowd of invitees.

Eyes skimmed over the auditorium, in search of a familiar face in the audience. Blonde hair that stood out even amongst those who naturally inherited that hair colour, Manami smiled at the blue-eyed woman dressed in a formal sea foam green evening gown sitting near the middle row who flashed back a white-teeth smile of her own. Nakamura gave her a congratulatory thumbs up. As a renowned diplomat, Nakamura had managed to worm her way to accompanying her to Norway for the ceremony - which was an exclusive event and attendees were all invites only - as a 'representative for Japan' and acting proxy of the Japanese Government should there be any need for their input.

Beside her was a thin man dressed in a black suit and green tie, and who wore glasses just like her. Takebayashi smiled at her, a silent congratulation that needed no words.

Takebayashi had been her partner ever since her researching career had began, a constant companion and a supportive friend. She would not be standing there today without his help - going through those tough times and good times and the fun times - her eyes glistened with unshed tears of gratitude. Manami could not tell if he could see her from this distance, but the telling gesture that mimicked swiping away tears told her that he could.

When she had first received her letter, Manami had offered to share the Nobel Prize with him - he was her partner, she had said, and that he deserved to have his efforts acknowledged too.

"Why?" she could not help asking when Takebayashi had declined.

"It's your work, Okuda," he had said. "I know that I helped but it is _you_ who deserves the recognition - you are the parent of your brain child, AIRB. This is your moment to shine, don't let me stop you. Besides, as a doctor, I am used to helping people in the background - we don't actively seek for acknowledgement for our hard work instead we seek to improve the lives of our patients, even without them knowing."

"Accept the award, Okuda. But be humble and remember the reason why you created AIRB was because you wanted to help people, _not_ to be acknowledged." Takebayashi shrugged. "Of course, winning a Nobel Prize here and there is just an added bonus," he had joked.

Moving forward, she took the chairman's hand into her own, and gave it a firm shake.

" _Thank you._ " Years of practice, and her English sounded almost as refined as those who belonged in Cambridge and Oxford. " _Thank you,_ " she repeated, pouring every inch of her happiness into those two-heartfelt words. " _Thank you very much."_

Her hand curled over the golden coin, the cold touch of the metal overshadowed by the warmth of her success.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Re-read.**

 **A/N:** It was high time that Manami gets the acknowledgement that she deserves, a Nobel Prize in Medicine is nothing to scoff at. Congratulations, Manami! You did Class 3-E and Koro-sensei proud.

Background Information:

 **Okuda Manami** : After high school and university, Manami was accepted into a researching program at Ixion Research Institute of Japan. There she was reunited with Takebayashi, who was involved in the researching aspect of medicine instead of being involved directly in clinical care. After climbing up the ranks and receiving a research grant for her revolutionary idea written in the researching papers she had published 'The Exploration and Creation of AIRB – Artificial Recombinant Imitation Blood' which was based on the information left inside her special year book made by Koro-sensei, she started work immediately on creating a prototype.

After two years, Manami successfully managed to create AIRB - though getting it approved and mass producing it so that it could be used worldwide took another few years. By the time it was cleared to be used in hospitals and medical facilities, it became a huge success and the demand for it never stops. Manami negotiated with some multinational companies to manufacture AIRB - one of the CEOs was Asano Gakushu, who recognised the long-term potential in investing in her (also, was impressed with her creation) and made global distribution feasible.

In their world, AIRB helps people everyday. It's a miracle that transcends time.


End file.
